The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of ivy-leaved geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum hybrid. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of I356 and M167. I356 is a lilac flowering peltatum having no pollen. I356 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. M167 is also a lilac colored peltatum, with vigorous growth and having pollen. M167 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither I356 or M167 have been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1991 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Stuttgart, Germany over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.